Naruto In: The Wizard of Oz!
by BunnyLoverLaur1029
Summary: What happens when Konoha is putting on a play? and all the kids have to audition? If they dont they FAIL! Does the show go bad? FIND OUT!
1. Chapter 1

**Naruto in: The Wizard of Oz!  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or WOZ so yadda yadda yadda...ENJOY!**

The Konoha rookie nine and team Gai were gathered in room, awaiting their next mission. They had all been summoned by carrier pigeon earlier and where told to meet in this place: THE PLAY HOUSE! Hey, no perverted thoughts please. By "play" I mean the type you get entertainment from. EGAD! I MEAN the type with actors and stuff and people act out a story on stage. There that's about right. Nothing perverted about that.

So anyway… Suddenly Kakashi, Gai, Asuma, and Kurenai appeared.

"What's the meaning of this, Gai-sensei?" asked Lee.

"Well you see children, Konoha is putting on a play known as 'The Wizard of Oz!" exclaimed an excited Gai.

"So?" asked Sasuke.

"Well, Sasuke, the mission is to try-out for this play!" said Kurenai.

"WAH!" everyone in the room screamed.

"Here are your scripts and if we don't see you at the audition...YOU FAIL!" said Kakashi. Everyone gasped then sighed. When everyone got their scripts they headed for the ramen stand.

**AT RAMEN STAND**

"So who are you going for, Naruto?" asked a shy Hinata, twiddling with her fingers as always.

"Scarecrow 1! And I'm going to get it! BELIEVE IT!" shouted Naruto, throwing one fist in the air.

"So Ino, who are you going to go for?" asked Sakura.

"Either Dorothy1 or Glinda...," said Ino.

"Oh...I might go for Dorothy 1 or Dorothy2...," said Sakura.

"Tenten, who are you going for?" asked Ino.

"Um Dorothy2 I guess...," stated Tenten.

"Sasuke, who are you going for?" asked Sakura and Ino.

"Stage crew..." said Sasuke, resting his chin in his palm and sighing out of boredom.

"But Kakashi-sensei said we HAD to audition..." said Sakura.

"Fine might as well go for Scarecrow2..." said Sasuke.

"Who are you going for, Hinata?" asked Tenten.

"Um...I'm going for Aunt Em" said a shy Hinata.

"That's great I'm sure you'll get it!" said Sakura, "The role fits you. All you have to do is be yourself: Sweet and kind."

"So um Shikamaru, what are you going to do yah lazy bum!" said Naruto.

"Eh, something not so troublesome...probably Uncle Henry. He only has like 10 lines..." said Shikamaru. Every one sighed.

"Chouji?" everyone asked. "Erm...I might go for Mayor of the Munchkin city!" said Chouji. "Good for you, Chouji..." said Ino.

"What about you, Kiba?" asked Shino.  
"Well, Akamaru wants Toto, but I'm going for a Tinman...what about you, Shino?" asked Kiba.

"I might go for the Lion..." said Shino. Then everyone gasped.

"SHINO!" everyone screamed.

"What?" he asked.

"No one has ever heard you sing! You rarely talk!" shouted Naruto.

"Well, they will now..." said Shino, while leaving.

"WAY TO GO, NARUTO!" shouted Sakura, while hitting him on the head.

"Ouch! What did I do?" asked Naruto, rubbing the newly formed bump on his head.

"Baka..." mumbled Sasuke.

"Well, I think we should all be going home. After all, auditions are tomorrow!" said Sakura.

"Good night!" every one said.

**Meanwhile with Kankuro in Suna**

Kankuro was so rudely interrupted from the weekly maintenance of his puppets when a paper flew out of nowhere and hit him in the face.  
"EGAD! PAPERCUT!...Huh what's this? Baka flyer...Oh Konoha is putting on a play, eh? Maybe this will give me a reason to spy on my sis and her little boyfriend!" said Kankuro, with a mischievous grin on his face.

Kankuro went home running and he grabbed his younger brother and his older sister. "Where are we going, onii-chan?" asked Gaara.

"To Konoha!" said Kankuro.

"But Why?" asked Temari.

"For this!" said Kankuro, while showing them the flyer.

**The Next Morning In Konoha: **

"What the hell! We aren't even in this village!" Temari stomped mercilessly on an ant mound, "I don't want to do this stupid play! I'd much rather be--"

"Doing Shikamaru?" suggested Kankuro, who then had to avoid a rapid rain shower of kunai.

"Try out for the wicked witch, Temari," Gaara read over his script, "seems like a pretty important role."

Temari stopped attacking Kankuro and inhaled deeply, "I'll get you my pretty and your little dog too! Mwahahahaha!"

Gaara and Kankuro stared in awe.

"Wow, that was really convincing...," Kankuro said, a little bit scared of his older sister.  
**  
**


	2. Chapter 2: Auditions!

**Naruto in: The Wizard of Oz!  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or WOZ so yadda yadda yadda...ENJOY!**

**I thank Jesshiku-chan for being my editor . w/o her the story wud be nothing!**

Chapter 2 The Auditions: 

"Okay kids I'm Kakashi, this is Gai, Asuma, Kurenai, and the Hokage, we will be judging!" said Kakashi.

"KAKASHI-SENSEI!" screamed Naruto.

"Yes, Naruto!" said Kakashi.  
"First we have---" began Kakashi but then the sand genin burst in.  
"We're here for the auditions..." said Kankuro.  
"Um okay...sign up here!" said Gai.  
"First up is all the girls trying for Dorothy...follow me!" said Kakashi.  
Ino, Sakura, Tenten, and Temari walked in.

"Good luck, Ino-pig, you'll need it!" said Sakura, while smirking.  
"Same to you, forehead girl!" said Ino. Insert fiery eyes and death glare here.  
"Um good luck!" mumbled Hinata, "May the best win..."  
"That would be me!" said Temari, while walking past every one.

**In Audition Room:**

"Okay before we start we need to know what your back-ups are," said Hokage.  
"My back-up is Glinda!" said Sakura.  
"Mine is Glinda as well!" said Ino.  
"Um...mine is Dorothy1" said Tenten.  
"Mine will be Wicked Witch!" said Temari.

"Okay first is...Sakura Haruno!" said the Hokage.  
"We want you to act out the first part... Kurenai will be Aunt Em and Asuma will be Henry!" said Kakashi.  
"She isn't coming yet, Toto. Did she hurt you? She tried to, didn't she? Come on -- we'll go tell Uncle Henry and Auntie Em. Come on, Toto," said Sakura.  
"Aunt Em! Aunt Em!" said Sakura.  
"Fifty-seven, fifty-eight --" began Kurenai  
"Just listen to what Miss Gulch did to Toto! She ---" began Sakura.  
"Dorothy, please! We're trying to count! Fifty-eight--" said Kurenai  
"Oh, but Aunt Em, she hit him over the --" said Sakura  
"Don't bother us now, honey -- this old incubator's gone bad, and we're likely to lose a lot of our chicks," said Asuma.  
"But Aunt Em, Uncle Henry!" said Sakura.  
"Dorothy go find yourself somewhere safe, someplace where you won't get into trouble before a storm hits," said Kurenai.  
"Do you think there really is such a place Toto? There must be...It's not a place you can get to by a boat or a train...its far far away, behind the moon, beyond the rain." said Sakura.

"Very nice Sakura!" said Kakashi, Gai, and Hokage.  
"We need you to sing the chorus for us!" said Gai.  
"Um okay..." said a shy Sakura.  
"Ah hum... Somewhere, over the rainbow, way up high, There's a land that I heard of once in a lullaby. Somewhere, over the rainbow, skies are blue, And the dreams that you dare to dream really do come true!" sang Sakura.  
The whole room was shocked at how good Sakura sang.  
"That was beautiful Sakura!" said Kakashi.  
Sakura was blushing. "Thanks!" she said.  
"Okay next is Ino Yamanaka" said Kakashi.  
Ino ended up acting the same thing.  
Everyone clapped when she sang, but it wasn't as good as Sakura.

"Okay now for Dorothy2, first is Tenten!" said Gai.  
"Act out act2 scene 7...Temari since the Wicked Witch is your back-up you be her..." said Kakashi.  
"Sure..." said Temari, while yawning.  
"What a nice little dog! And you, my dear. What an unexpected pleasure! It's so kind of you to visit me in my loneliness." said Temari.  
"What are you going to do with my dog? Give him back to me!" said Tenten.  
"All in good time, my little pretty, all in good time." said Temari.  
"Oh, please give me back my dog!" said Tenten.  
"Certainly, certainly, when you give me those slippers!" said Temari.  
"But the Good Witch of the North told me not to!" said Tenten.  
"Very well! Throw that basket in the river and drown him!" said Temari.  
"No! No! No! Here you can have your old slippers, but give me back Toto." said Tenten.  
"That's a good little girl. I knew you'd see reason." said Temari, "Drat you and your dog! You've been more trouble to me than you're worth, one way or another! But it'll soon be over now!"

Short pause…  
"Do you see that? That's how much longer you've got to be alive! And it isn't very long my pretty it isn't very long!" said Temari.  
"Someday I'll wake and rub my eyes and in the land beyond the skies you'll find me!" sang Tenten.  
"Nicely done Tenten and Temari!" said Hokage.  
"Thanks!" they said.  
"Okay you can all wait outside!" said Kakashi, while walking out with them.

**In waiting Room:**

"Okay now I need all boys for scarecrow!" said Kakashi.  
Naruto, Neji, Sasuke, Kankuro, and Lee walked in.

**Audition Room:**

"LEE!" shouted Gai.

"GAI-SENSEI!" shouted Lee.  
"We need to know back-ups!" said Asuma.  
"Mine is The Wizard!" said Naruto  
"Tinman1 I guess...," said Sasuke.  
"Flying Monkey!" said Lee.  
"Oz," said Neji  
"Scarecrow1" said Kankuro.  
"Okay first we have Uchiha Sasuke!" said Kakashi.  
"Kurenai will be Dorothy..." said Kakashi.  
"Now which way do we go?" said Kurenai.  
"That way is a very nice way," said Sasuke dully.  
"Who said that? Don't be silly Toto scarecrows can't talk!" said Kurenai.  
"It's pleasant down that way, too," said Sasuke.  
"That's funny. Wasn't he pointing the other way?" said Kurenai.  
"Of course people do go both ways...," said Sasuke in a bored tone.  
"Are you doing that on purpose, or can't you make up your mind?" asked Kurenai.  
"That's the trouble. I can't make up my mind. I haven't got a brain, only straw!" said Sasuke.  
In the background you could hear Naruto laughing.  
"NARUTO YOU BAKA!" screamed Sasuke.  
"Well, what would you do with a brain if you had one?" asked Kurenai.  
"Do? Why, if I had a brain, I could...I could while away the hours, Conferrin' with the flowers, Consultin' with the rain. And my head I'd be scratchin' While my thoughts were busy hatchin' If I only had a brain," sang Sasuke.  
"Nicely done Sasuke...next is Naruto Uzumaki!" said the Hokage.

Naruto ended up acting the same thing but was actually a better singer than Sasuke.  
"GO NARUTO!" screamed Lee.  
"Hehe I will get the part...BELIEVE IT!" screamed Naruto while throwing his fist in the air.

"Now for RockLee! Make me proud, son! Well, you're not really my son, but whatever!" said Gai.  
"Hai, Gai-sensei!" said Lee.  
Lee ended up singing REALLY bad and screechy.  
"Nicely done Lee...next is Kankuro!" said Kakashi while holding his ears.

Kankuro went for scarecrow2 and he was actually a REALLY good actor.  
"Great Kankuro!" said Kakashi and Gai.  
"Heh I knew it!" said Kankuro with a smirk.

"Okay guys...Sasuke you stay, everyone else leave!" said Hokage.  
"Bye Gai!" said Lee.  
"Bye Bye Lee!" said Gai.  
Once everyone left Sasuke asked, "What's the deal?"  
"We want you to try Tinman1!" said Gai.  
Then Kakashi walked in with Kiba and Shino.

"Okay back-ups..." said Asuma.  
"Lion," said Shino  
"Lion," said Kiba  
"Alright first is...Shino!" said Kakashi.

"It's empty. The tinsmith forgot to give me a heart," said Shino  
"No heart?" said Kiba and Sasuke.  
"No heart...When a man's an empty kettle, He should be on his mettle. And yet I'm torn apart. Just because I'm presumin' That I could be kind-a human, If I only had a heart," sang Shino.  
Everyone's jaw dropped as Shino sang.  
"BEAUTIFUL!" shouted Gai.  
"Wonderful!" said Asuma.  
"Great job, Shino!" said Kurenai  
"Excellent!" said Kakashi.  
"Nicely done, Shino!" said Hokage.

Then Kiba and Sasuke auditioned, but they both knew Shino had already gotten the part!  
"Okay now it's time to decide. You may all leave!" said Hokage.

When all the kids left the group they began deciding.  
"Okay so Chouji said he wanted Mayor!" said Asuma.  
"Hinata wanted to be Aunt Em I think she should get that!" said Kurenai.  
"Yes!" said Hokage.  
"And Shikamaru wanted Uncle Henry...after all he is lazy and that doesn't have a lot of lines...," said Asuma.  
"Yes, that is a very good part for him!" said Hokage.  
"And Konohamaru wanted the Coroner!" said Gai.  
"I vote Sakura for Dorothy 1" said Kakashi.  
"And Tenten deserves number 2!" said Gai.  
"Agreed!" said Hokage.  
"Naruto was a good Scarecrow...," said Asuma, while lighting a smoke.  
"So was Kankuro...," said Kakashi.  
"Naruto1, Kankuro2?" asked Kurenai.  
"Fine," said Hokage.  
"Shino was an excellent singer!" said Kurenai.  
"So was Sasuke..." said Kakashi.  
"Shino1, Sasuke2?" asked Gai.  
"Agreed!" said the Hokage.  
"And Kiba would make a great lion..." said Kurenai.  
"Agreed" said Hokage, for the third time.  
"Ino looks like Glinda and she would look lovely in the dress... I vote her for Glinda!" said Kakashi.  
"He has a point...," said Gai.  
"She did have a lovely voice just not as good as Sakura...," said Kurenai.  
"Agreed!" said Hokage, for the fourth time. Dude go see the wizard and get yourself a brain. You can't even make your own decisions.  
"And Temari was EXCELLENT at being the witch!" said Gai.  
"I vote yes!" said Kakashi.  
"Okay agreed!" said Hokage, "That's it...I think!"  
"Hey, what about Neji and Lee?" asked Gai.  
"Oh yah...They can be Flying Monkeys!" said Kakashi.  
"Grr..." said Gai.  
"Agreed, and everyone in act1 except Glinda will be in Oz!" said Hokage.  
"Thank you, Hokage!" everyone said.

**-------------------------------------------End ch2-----------------------------------------  
SailorL(me): So what did you think? Please review . **

**  
**


	3. Chapter 3: The List

**Naruto in: The Wizard of Oz!  
**

**Chapter3: The List!  
Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto nor the Wizard of Oz etc...ENJOY!  
I thank Jesshiku-chan soooo much for editing and making this even more funny!  
check out her stories they are soooo cool and funny :) enjoy!**

The entire Konoha rookie nine and the sand gennin were anxiously waiting outside the playhouse for the list to be posted. After waiting for about 2 hours Kakashi came out and put the list on the door. Everyone began crowding in to take a look. Here was the list:

**_Naruto Uzumaki: Scarecrow1  
Sabaku no Kankuro: Scarecrow2  
Shino Aburame: Tinman1  
Sasuke Uchiha: Tinman2  
Kiba Inuzuka: Lion  
Sakura Haruno: Dorothy 1  
Tenten: Dorothy 2  
Ino Yamanaka: Glinda, the Good Witch of the North  
Sabaku no Temari: The Wicked Witch of the West  
Sabaku no Gaara: The Wizard of Oz  
Hinata Hyuuga: Aunt Em  
Shikamaru Nara: Uncle Henry  
Chouji Akimichi: Mayor of the Munchkin City  
Konohamaru: Coroner  
Neji Hyuuga and Rock Lee: Flying Monkeys  
Akamaru: Toto _**

Whoever in act1 wishes to be a Winkey, Flying Monkey, or OZ folk please Notify us at the 1st practice.  
Whoever in act2 wishes to be a certain part in Munchkin Land or a dancer please notify us at the 1st practice.

**_Great Job and Good Luck! Ganbette!  
Your senseis and Hokage_**

Everyone was speechless, half happy, and half shocked.

"I-I didn't even want to be in the play and now I have a main role...," complained Sasuke.  
"I KNEW I'D GET THE PART! BELIEVE IT!" shouted Naruto.  
"Hm...Now I know what it will feel like to be like one of my puppets," grinned Kankuro.  
"Hn...," was all Shino responded.  
"WAHOO! AKAMARU WE BOTH GOT BIG PARTS!" shouted Kiba.  
"Great Job Sakura...you deserve it!" said Ino.  
"Really...thanks so do you!" said Sakura.  
"I just realized...I get to be in a scene with Sasuke and you don't!" shouted Ino.  
"WHAT! NO FAIR INO-PIG!" shouted Sakura.  
"Wow...I got a big role...now I have to train _and_ memorize lines!" said Tenten.  
"Hm...The Wicked Witch, eh? I'm good with that!" said Temari.  
"How troublesome, so many lines!" complained Shikamaru.  
"WHAT!" everyone screamed in disbelief.

"What? You got to admit ten lines is a lot…"

"Lazy-bum…"

"Thank you, Temari. I take that as a compliment."

Everyone sweat dropped.

…………………………………………………….  
"Y-yay I got the p-part I w-wanted," stuttered Hinata meekly.  
"WHAT THE---I DIDN'T EVEN TRY OUT AND I GET THE WIZARD!" shouted Gaara  
"F-f-flying Monkeys!" shouted Lee and Neji. You could hear Neji growl and Lee burst into tears. _'How will Sakura-chan notice me in such an unimportant role!_'

"Aww…Come on, Lee, Neji. That role is youthful!"

"Arigato, Gai-sensei!"

"Lee!"

"Gai-sensei!"

"Lee!"

"Ga-"

"Shut the hell up!"

"NEJI!" shouted Gai and Lee simultaneously, obviously surprised by Neji's unyouthful use of language.

……………………………………………….

The children's senseis came and congratulated them.

"Great job, Shikamaru, Ino, Chouji," beamed Asuma while pulling his students into a bear hug.

"Cough- Oh gosh! Secondhand-cough-smoke!" shouted Shikamaru.

"Oh sorry…," apologized Asuma, releasing the three, who then fell to the ground in fits of coughing.

"I've been trying to get him to stop, but he just won't listen no matter what 'methods' I use…," stated Kurenai, walking up suddenly. Kiba, Hinata, and Shino were following her.

"What do you mean by 'methods?'" asked Shikamaru.

"Oh nothing…," she lied, the faintest hue of pink appearing on her cheeks.

"Kurenai, not in front of the kiddies…," warned Asuma, who was now a blushing mess.

"Whatever," she grabbed him by the arm and started to drag him away, "By the way," she turned toward her team of gennin, "Congratulations, Kiba, Shino, Hinata. Good luck!"

"Thanks, Kurenai-sensei!" shouted Kiba. The others just nodded.

………………………………………………………….

"Good job, team! You all got major roles in the play! I look forward to seeing it. Make sure you practice hard so you can outshine everyone," I guess that could be considered encouragement from Baki…

Kankuro, Temari, and Gaara muttered a word of thanks.

"Well, I got to go do… _stuff,_ so bye! Have fun," said Baki, walking away.

Temari shot a glance at Shikamaru, "Oh I will…I will."

Shikamaru noticed her staring and winked at her.

"I'll be right back…," Temari informed her brothers before walking toward Shikamaru.

"QUICK! Gaara, get the camera!" ordered Kankuro.

"This is a total violation of privacy, but whatever," moaned Gaara, handing his brother a video camera.

"Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, congrats on getting the parts. I'm sure you'll do wonderful!" smiled Kakashi.

"I will! Believe it!" shouted Naruto, throwing his arms in the air.

"Hn," said Sasuke.

"We'll make you proud, Kakashi-sensei!" shouted Sakura.

"I'm sure you will," beamed Kakashi, before engrossing himself back in his book and walking back toward where the other sensei were starting to gather (except Baki who had mysteriously disappeared.)

**After everyone was congratulated and everything was settled…**

"Okay kiddies, here are YOUR times for practice," said Gai while handing them a schedule.  
"Will this get in the way with training?" asked Naruto.

"Some might...you never know! The Hokage says think of it as a vacation...on him!" smiled Kakashi  
"So training is held off until the end of the play?" asked Tenten, a little disappointed.

"Well, yes, but think of acting as your training," explained Kakashi  
As all the kids read their schedule they returned home to practice.

**Later…Walking down the street…**

"Oi, you know what would be fun!" said Sakura  
"Yah?" asked Ino.  
"A SLEEPOVER!" shouted Sakura  
"Cool!" said Tenten  
"Sleepovers are for little girls," argued Temari  
Then Sakura thought '_The only way to convince her is to give her gratitude!'  
_"Oh alright then...we just won't have the most prettiest kunoichi to EVER walk the streets of Konoha!" said Sakura  
Temari looked back, "Kissing up is wrong, but I'll come anyway," said Temari while walking away with an angry Gaara and a grinning Kankuro, whose thoughts went a little something like this:

'_Damn play…damn wizard…damn me…oi wait a minute…'_

'_IM IN A PLAY! SWEET! And Temari said I would never amount to anything…'_

**END CH3: I hope u enjoyed please review! **

****

**  
**


	4. Chapter 4: The Sleepover

**Naruto in: The Wizard of Oz!  
**

****

_**Chapter 4: Secrets Revealed in one little Game  
**__**Dares are Done but only in Shame**_

_**Me: sorry its been a while ppl! but this is soooo funny trust me ;-)**_

_**Disclaimer: I dont own Naruto but if I did it would be flippin' sweet! anyways enjoy :)**_

Everyone was walking towards Sakura's house, even Temari.

"Hi everyone!" shouted Sakura, opening the door and inviting them in. They all set up their sleeping bags and got changed. Sakura had pink summer pajamas with hello kitty on it. Tenten had black pajamas with Cocoa Cat on it. Ino had red with hearts on it. Temari had purple with butterflies on hers, and Hinata had a light blue with a dragonfly design.

"Wow we all look so pretty!" said Sakura.

"For once I agree with her!" said Ino.

All the girls got into a circle while eating popcorn and drinking soda.

"Okay girls time to play the best sleepover game EVER invented!" said Sakura.

"Haha! Truth or Dare time!" shouted Ino. Everyone nodded their heads and they began the game.

_**With the Boys**_

"Hey guys! If girls can have sleepovers...so should we!" suggested Naruto.

"For once...Naruto has a smart idea," said Kiba.

"How troublesome," said Shikamaru.

"Hn…," hummed Sasuke and Shino.

"I do not do sleepovers, nor do I do sleeping…," informed Gaara.

"Hey, Gaara! How would you like me to show the picture of last year's Christmas party!" said Kankuro while taking out a picture. Gaara growled in aggravation,

"Damn Temari for doing that to me!"

"So are you coming or what?" asked Kankuro.

"Do I have much of a choice?" asked Gaara.

They all went to the Uchiha Compound to sleepover. Which was pretty much all Sasuke's…because…well…you should know. When everyone was done changing and eating it got boring. Very boring…

"This is too troublesome...," said Shikamaru, looking at the ceiling.

"Shikamaru, we're not doing anything…," pointed out Chouji.

Shikamaru glanced at him,

"…so?"

"…"

"Lame!" complained Kiba.

"Smart one, Naruto!" said Sasuke.

"Hm," said Shino.

"HEY! I got an idea!" exclaimed Naruto.

"Better be better than the last one," warned Kiba, propping his chin in his palm.

"Let's go spy on the girls!" suggested Naruto.

Everyone but Gaara's and Shino's eyes perked up.

"For once the baka is smart...," said Kiba.

"I know!...OI! Wait a second!" yelled Naruto, a vein popping in his forehead at Kiba's remark.

All the boys grabbed necessary items and changed into black. When they got to the window of Sakura's home they peeked through.

_**Back to Girls**_

"Since it's my party I go first...Ino, truth or dare?" asked Sakura.

"DARE!" said Ino.

"I dare you to...not like or talk to Sasuke for a whole week!" dared Sakura with a grin.

"NO WAY!" shouted Ino.

"It's a dare," reminded Tenten.

"Fine...Tenten, truth or Dare?" asked Ino.

"Um...truth!" said Tenten.

"Is it true you like Neji-kun?" asked Ino. The other girls stared anxiously at the weapon's mistress.

Tenten blushed and said, "Hai...I have for a while now."

"Y-you like m-my cousin, N-neji?" asked Hinata timidly.

"Hai," replied Tenten.

**Outside you could hear everyone gasp.**

"We should tape this for him!" suggested Kiba, nearly jumping in excitement.

"Shut up!" commanded Sasuke, pushing Kiba's head back down under the cover of the leaves.

_**Back to Girls**_

"So now it's my turn...Temari, truth or dare?" asked Tenten.

"I never back down from a challenge...DARE!" answered Temari.

"Hm...Why don't you scream out to Konoha who you like through the window?" said Tenten.

Temari opened the window and the boys ducked down.

"I LOVE YOU, NARA SHIKAMARU!" screamed Temari loud enough for everyone near there to hear. She even got a response…

"OH MY GWARSH! Shikaku, did you hear that! Someone loves our son!"

"I heard, honey. The whole town heard…"

"IF THAT'S YOU, TEMARI, THEN JUST GO FOR IT! OUR SON IS HOT AND SINGLE!"

"Yoshino, you're disturbing the peace…"

Temari shut the window and blushed before turning back to the others who were now laughing so hard tears were streaming out of their eyes, except Hinata. She merely giggled.

"Damn," muttered Temari, "Now his parents know…"

**_Back 2 Boys_**

"Shika has a girlfriend! Shika has a girlfriend!" nagged Naruto, immaturely (but that's why we love him, right?)

"Shut it, baka!" shouted Sasuke, looking back into the window.

Nara Shikamaru was in a state of shock, so were Gaara and Kankuro. Then Gaara threatened, "You hurt my sister in any way and you will die."

Shikamaru only nodded his head and they all went back to peeping on the girls.

_**Back to Girls**_

"Okay and last, but not least...Hinata!" said Sakura.

"Um...t-truth," said Hinata.

"Is it true you like Naruto?" asked Temari.

"H-h-hai," said a very red Hinata.

"Aw that's too kawaii!" squealed Sakura.

"You two would be a cute couple!" said Ino.

"Ganbette!" shouted Tenten, throwing a fist in the air.

"U-um I don't know if he likes me b-back," murmured Hinata.

"Hey, kid...always be yourself...and if no one likes that SCREW THEM! Who wouldn't want to go out with any of us? We're drop-dead gorgeous!" reasoned Temari.

"Arigato, Temari-san." thanked Hinata.

"Now what?" asked Ino.

"Hm...Let's watch a movie!" suggested Sakura.

Temari picked the movie Saw 2 (dun dun dun) and they began watching (along with the boys!). When the movie ended Hinata had passed out, Sakura and Ino were holding on to each other for dear life, and Tenten was hiding her face in a pillow, even Temari showed some fear.

_**With the Boys**_

All the boys mouths gaped open.

"That was...," began a shaky Naruto.

"The scariest...," continued Kiba.

"Horrific...," declared Kankuro.

"Scarier than my mom and Temari combined...," twitched Shikamaru.

"Deadliest...," said Sasuke, "I'd take Itachi over this any day…"

"BUG KILLING!" said Shino.

"Awesomest movie ever!" shouted Gaara.

Everyone stared at him in shock.

"Come on, let's go home, this is getting too troublesome," said Shikamaru.

Kankuro wanted to take a picture of the girls in their pj's , but alas he forgot to turn the flash off.

"What a baka..." groaned Sasuke, slapping himself in the forehead.

"Should we...?" asked Kiba.

"RUN!" screamed Naruto.

All the boys, but Gaara were running. Gaara just walked…casually…care-free…as though nothing had happened.

"THIS IS SO TROUBLESOME!" shouted Shikamaru.

_**With Girls**_

"Did you hear that?" asked Sakura, shivering with fear.

"No! But I saw a flash!" panicked Ino.

"They're coming to torture, hurt, mutilate, chop, kill, and rip us limp from limp!" screamed Tenten.

"Now everyone just calm down, I'm sure there's a reasona--," door slams, "OH MY GOSH! RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!" yelled Temari.

They all got upstairs and huddled in a circle and began to fall asleep. _'What a crazy night...I'm glad I came,_' thought Temari.

"Oh and guys...," began Sakura.

"Yah?" they asked.

"Tomorrow we practice lines!" dictated Sakura.

"Okay!" they all said.

They began to fall asleep.

_'Some sleepover this was...,_' thought Sakura.

_'So much fun!_' thought Tenten.

_'Never again shall I watch Saw!_' thought Ino.

'_N-naruto-kun...,_' thought Hinata while drifting off into la-la land!

------------------------**END CHAPTER4-----------------**

**Me: thanks Jesshiku-chan for editing and I hope u all enjoyed :D**

**  
**


	5. Chapter 5: Act1

**Naruto in: The Wizard of Oz!  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or WOZ so yadda yadda yadda...ENJOY!**

_**Chapter 5: Act1**_

_**Me: sorry its been a while ppl! I had school! But onli till Jun 1st till Im out! Anyways I saw mi cuzin and his school do this play this weekend and it gave me soooo much ideas!!!**_

At the Playhouse

"What happened to you girls?" asked Kiba. "Yah you look like you saw a ghost..." said Kankuro. "GHOST! WHERE?" shouted Ino. "We watched Saw2 last night and we're kinda a little freaked out..." said Sakura. "DO NOT WORRY SAKURA-CHAN! I WILL PROTECT YOU WITH MY LIFE!" shouted Lee.

"Okay guys lets begin practicing from...when Dorothy gets to Munchkin land." said Kakashi. Everyone got on stage and began their lines.

Sakura: Toto, I've a feeling we're not in Kansas anymore. We must be over the rainbow!

Ino: appears on stage

Sakura: Now I -I know we're not in Kansas.

Ino: Are you a good witch, or a bad witch?

Sakura: Who me? Why, I'm not a witch at all. I'm Dorothy Gale from Kansas

Ino: oh...well is that the witch?

Sakura: who? Toto! No thats my dog!

Ino: well Im a little muddled The Munchkins called me because a new witch has just dropped a house on the Wicked Witch of the East. And there's the house, and here you are, and that's all that's left of the Wicked Witch of the East. So what the munchkins want to know is are you a good witch or a bad witch?

Sakura: Oh! But I alreayd told you, I'm not a witch at all, Witches are old and ugly!

voices: hehehehe

Sakura: what was that?

Ino: the munchkins Theyre laughing because I am a witch I'm Glinda the witch of the North!

Sakura: You are! Oh, I beg your pardon! But I've never heard of a beautiful witch before.

Ino: Only bad witches are ugly. The Munchkins are happy because you have freed them from the Wicked Witch of the East.

Sakura: Oh but if you please,what are munchkins?

all: hehehe

Ino: The little people who live in this land, it's Munchkinland, and you are their national heroine, my dear. It's all right you may all come out and thank her. It's all right now you may all come out.

sings Come out, come out, wherever you are And meet the young lady who fell from a star.

Suddenly Tenten, Hinata, and a few other girls appeared looking like little kids.

Ino: sings She fell from the sky, she fell very far. And Kansas she says is the name of the star.

Girls: Kansas she says is the name of the star

Suddenly Neji, Lee, Kankuro, Sasuke, Shikamaru, and a very angry Gaara wearing tites waltzed in

Ino: sings She brings you good news. Or haven't you heard? When she fell out of Kansas, a miracle occurred.

Ok mi hands hurt so Im gonna skip till Mayor Comes in

Chouji: sings As Mayor of the Munchkin City In the County of the Land of Oz I welcome you most regally

Konohamaru: sings but we got to varify it legally TO SEE!

Chouji: To See

Kono: If she

Chouji: if she

Kono: is morally ethically

Chouji: physically spritually

both: undeniably and reliably DEAD!

Skipping 2 Temari

Temari: Who killed my sister? Who killed the Witch of the East? Was it you? Answer me!

Ino: Leave her alone!

Temari: You stay out of this! I'm here for vengeance! So it was you, was it? You killed her...

Sakura: it was an accident I swear!

Temari: Accident, eh? Well, my little pretty, I can cause accidents, too and this is how I do it!

Ino: aren't you forgetting the ruby slippers?

Temari: the slippers yes the slippers...THEYRE GONE! The ruby slippers give them back to me or I'll---

Ino: Its to late...there they are and there they'll stay

Temari: give them back to me Im the only one who knows how to use them give them back theyre no use to you!

Ino: keep tight inside them and never take them off your feet no wonder she wants them so much

Temari: you stay outta this or I'll fix you as well!

Ino: piddle paddle! you have no power here! be gone! before someone drops a house on you!

Temari: very well, I'll bide my time! But as for you my fine lady, It's true I can't atteend to you here and now as I like, but just try to stay outta my way! Just try! I'll get you my pretty and your little dog too! ahahahahaha!

Kakashi: CUT!!!! wow that was amazing!!! now let's go to where chuckles Naruto sings with Sakura!

( this goes to who wanted this story to be a Sakura Naruto kinda thing lol I'm gonna make it both HinaXNaru and SakuXNaru)

Sakura: Follow the yellow brick road...follow the yellow brick road! Now which way?

Naruto: that ways a very nice way!

Sakura: who said that? Oh dont be silly Toto scarecrows can't talk!

Naruto: It's pleasant down that way, too.

Sakura: That's funny. Wasn't he pointing the other way?

Naruto: of course people do go both ways!

Sakura: Why...you did say something, didn't you? Are you doing that on purpose, or can't you make up your mind?

Naruto: That's the trouble I can't make up my mind I have no brain! Only straw!

Sakura: how can you talk if you haven't gmot a brain?

Naruto: I don't know. But some people without brains do an awful lot of talking, don't they?

Sakura: I guess you're right! We havent met properly yet, How do you do?

Naruto: how do you do?

Sakura: very well thank you!

Naruto: Oh I'm not at all well this pole in my back is very aching!

Sakura: Here let me help you get down!

Naruto: Thats very kind of you! very kind! OH!

Sakura: OH MY!

Naruto: Did I scare you?

Sakura: no! you just suprised me that's all

Naruto: oh...you see I cant even scare a crow! boo scat boo! see I can't even scare a crow! all because I have no brain!

Sakura: well what would you do if you had a brain?

Naruto: Do? Why, if I had a brain, I could -- sings I could while away the hours, Conferrin' with the flowers, Consultin' with the rain. And my head I'd be scratchin' While my thoughts were busy hatchin' If I only had a brain. I'd unravel every riddle For any individ'le In trouble or in pain

Sakura: singing With the thoughts you'll be thinkin' You could be another Lincoln If you only had a brain.

Naruto: sings Oh, I could tell you why The ocean's near the shore I could think of things I never thunk before, And then I'd sit -- and think some more. I would not be just a nuffin' My head all full of stuffin' My heart all full of pain. I would dance and be merry Life would be a ding-a-derry If I only had a brain!

Sakura: Wonderful! Why, if our Scarecrow back in Kansas could do that, the crows'd be scared to pieces!

Naruto: They would! Where's Kansas?

Sakura: That's where I live. And I want to get back there so badly I'm going all the way to Emerald City to get the Wizard of Oz to help me.

Naruto: you're going to see a Wizard? Do you think if I went along with you the Wizard would give me some brains?

Sakura: I couldn't say...But even if he didn't, you'd be no worse off than you are now. But maybe you'd better not. I've got a witch mad at me, and you might get into trouble.

Naruto: Witch? Huh! I'm not afraid of a witch! I'm not afraid of anything...except a lighted match.

Sakura: I dont blame you for that!

Naruto: But I'd face a whole box full of them for the chance of getting some brains. Look -- I won't be any trouble, because I don't eat a thing -- and I won't try to manage things, because I can't think. Won't you take me with you?

Sakura: of course I will

Naruto: HOORAY! WE'RE OFF TO SEE A WIZARD!!!

Sakura: To Oz?

Naruto: To Oz

Both: sings We're off to see the Wizard The Wonderful Wizard of Oz We hear he is a whiz of a Wiz If ever a Wiz there was If ever oh ever a Wiz there was, The Wizard of Oz Is one because Because, because, because, because, because Because of the wonderful things he does. We're off to see the Wizard The Wonderful Wizard of Oz!

Kakashi: WONDERFUL! Now Were just gonna skip to when Shino sings...

Shino: sings When a man's an empty kettle, He should be on his mettle. And yet I'm torn apart. Just because I'm presumin' That I could be kind-a human, If I only had a heart. I'd be tender I'd be gentle And awful sentimental Regarding Love and Art I'd be friends with sparrows And the boy who shoots the arrows If I only had a heart. Picture me...a balcony...Above a voice sings low.

Sakura: sings Wherefore art thou, Romeo?

Shino: sings I hear a beat...how sweet! Just to register emotion Jealousy -- Devotion -- And really feel the part, I could stay young and chipper, And I'd lock it with a zipper, If I only had a heart...!

All: sings We're off to see the Wizard The Wonderful Wizard of Oz We hear he is a whiz of a Wiz If ever a Wiz there was If ever oh ever a Wiz there was, The Wizard of Oz Is one because Because, because, because, because, because Because of the wonderful things he does. We're off to see the Wizard The Wonderful Wizard of Oz!

Kakashi: Ok we'll take a break here!

END CH5!

me: OMG SRY IT TOOK SOOOO LONG! AND I WANTED THIS OUT MON BUT LIKE I HAD SKOOL Anyways Gaara as the Wizard will be up soon...THANKIES FOR WAITING!!!!! Ch 6 out soon...hopefully...

**  
**


	6. chapter 6:The beginning of Act2 uhoh!

**Naruto in: The Wizard of Oz!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or WOZ so yadda yadda yadda...ENJOY!**

**Chapter 6: The beginning of Act2…this could be bad…GAARA DON'T DO THAT! **

_**Me: sry this took long but I have summer reading and I did graduate like last month and I figure I can get a chapter out b4 I go on vacation! ENJOY! Sry 4 misakes I got the script online! **_

All the kids were on stage working on the scenery. Gaara was working on his amazing wizard head of DOOM! Sakura, Hinata, Ino, and Tenten were all practicing lines. Shikamaru was complaining about all the 10 lines he had to say, so Temari kicked him. Sasuke was busy putting silver makeup on with a frown. Neji was refusing to wear the flying monkey outfit and started brushing his hair (haha XD) while Lee wore his uniform with pride. Kankuro was busy playing with his puppet and practicing his lines. Shino sat in the quiet cornor until Kiba came to bug him to help him practice. Finally Chouji just sat on his butt and ate chips.

Kakashi: Ok kids! Break time is over! Let's begin again!

Everyone got on stage or backstage and got into their costumes then began.

Sakura: I don't like this forest! It's dark and creepy!

Naruto: Of course, I don't know, but I think it'll get darker before it gets lighter.

Sakura: do you suppose we'll meet any wild animals?

Shino: We might.

Sakura: Oh

Naruto: Animals that eat straw?

Shino: Some but mostly lions, and tigers, and bears.

Sakura: Lions?

Naruto: And tigers?

Shino: And bears.

Sakura: Oh! Lions and tigers and bears! Oh My!

Shino: Lions and tigers and bears!

Sakura: Oh, my!

All: Lions and tigers and bears!

Sakura: Oh my!

All: Lions and tigers and bears!

Sakura: Oh, My! (screams)

Kiba: Put 'em up! Put 'em up! Which one of you first? I'll fight you both together if you want! I'll fight you with one paw tied behind my back. I'll fight you standing on one foot. I'll fight you with my eyes closed. Oh, pulling an axe on me, eh? Sneaking up on me, eh? Why! (snarls)

Shino: Here here. Go 'way and let us alone!

Kiba: Oh, scared, huh? Afraid, huh? How long can you stay fresh in that can? (laughs) Come on, get up and fight, you shivering junk yard! Put your hands up, you lop-sided bag of hay!

**Naruto: Now that's getting personal, Kiba! Just because I beat you in the exams doesn't mean you have to make fun of me!**

**Kiba: ugh…Naruto…STAY TO THE SCRIPT!!!**

Shino: (mutters) baka… Yes! get up and teach him a lesson.

Naruto: well what's wrong with you teaching him?

Shino: Well, I hardly know him.

Akamaru: (barks loudly)

**Kiba: (whispers) yah! Akamaru!**

**But everyone heard it because of his microphone!**

**Kakashi: Kiba! Please! You're microphone is on! '**

Kiba: yes! Okay moving on! Well, I'll get you, anyway, Peewee. (Chases Akamaru)

Sakura: (slaps Kiba) Shame on you!

Kiba: What did you do that for? I didn't bite him.

Sakura: No, but you tried to. It's bad enough picking on a straw man, but when you go around picking on poor little dogs!

Kiba: Well, you didn't have to go and hit me, did you? Is my nose bleeding?

Sakura: Well, of course not. My goodness, what a fuss you're making. Well, naturally, when you go around picking on things weaker than you are! Why, you're nothing but a great big coward!

Kiba: You're right, I am a coward. I haven't any courage at all. I even scare myself. Look at the circles under my eyes. I haven't slept in weeks.

Shino: Why don't you try counting sheep?

Kiba: That doesn't do any good , I'm afraid of 'em.

Naruto: Oh, that's too bad. Don't you think the Wizard could help him, too?

Sakura: I don't see why not. Why don't you come along with us? We're on our way to see the Wizard now. To get him a heart.

Shino: And him a brain.

Sakura: I'm sure he could give you some courage.

Kiba: Well, wouldn't you feel degraded to be seen in the company of a cowardly lion? I would.

Sakura: No, of course not.

Kiba: Gee, that's awfully nice of you. My life has been simply unbearable.

Sakura: Oh.

Kiba:(sings) Yeh, it's sad, believe me, Missy When you're born to be a sissy, Without the vim and verve. But I could show my prowess, Be a lion not a mou-ess If I only had the nerve I'm afraid there's no denyin' I'm just a dandy-lion, A fate I don't deserve. I'd be brave as a blizzard

Shino:(sings) I'd be gentle as a lizard

Naruto: (sings) I'd be clever as a gizzard

Sakura: (sings) If the Wizard is a Wizard who will serve.

Naruto: (sings) Then I'm sure to get a brain

Shino: (sings) A Heart!

Sakura: A Home!

Kiba: The nerve.

ALL:(sing) Oh, we're off to see the Wizard The Wonderful Wizard of Oz.

We hear he is a whiz of a Wiz If ever a Wiz there was If ever, oh ever, a Wiz there was The Wizard of Oz is one because Because, because, because, because, because Because of the wonderful things he does! We're off to see the Wizard The Wonderful Wizard of Oz!

Kakashi: Well…It was ALMOST perfect…now moving on to where they go meet the Wizard! This shall be good!

**_At Oz walking down a long hall er...stage_**

Kiba: Wait a minute, fellahs. I was just thinkin'. I really don't want to see the Wizard this much. I better wait for you outside.

Kankuro: What's the matter?

Sasuke: Oh, he's just scared again.

Tenten: Don't you know the Wizard's going to give you some courage?

Kiba: I'd be too scared to ask him for it.

Tenten: Oh, well, then we'll ask him for you.

Kiba: I'd sooner wait outside.

Tenten: But why? Why?

Kiba: Because I'm still scared!

Tenten: Oh, come on.

Kiba: Ohh!

Kankuro: What happened?

Kiba: someone pulled my tail.

Sasuke: Oh, you did it yourself!

Kiba: I -- Oh --

Sasuke: Here, Come on.

Gaara: The Great Wizard of Oz. Come forward!

Kiba: Tell me when it's over! Oh!

**Gaara: (pushing fire and fog button) hehe MORE FIRE! MORE FOG!!! MUHAHAHAHA! **

**Kakashi: Um Gaara I don't think…**

**Gaara: (gives death glare) I said I want more fire and fog!**

Kiba: Oh! Look at that! Look at that! I want to go home I want to go home!

**Gaara: I am Oz, the Great and Powerful! (Suddenly Gaara tips over his large head) or the cool kazekage! WIZARD OF OZ! Hello Naruto, Shino, Sakura, and Kiba! **

**All: …um can we get back to the script?**

Gaara: fine…who are you?

Tenten: If you please, I am Dorothy, the small and meek. We've come to ask you --

**Gaara: Silence! FOOL! **

**Tenten: Ohhh! Jiminy Crickets!**

Gaara: The Great and Powerful Oz knows why you have come. Step forward, Tin Man!

Sasuke: Oh! It's me!

**Gaara: You dare to come to me for a heart, do you? You clinking, clanking, clattering collection of caliginous junk! Hey cool and tongue twister!**

Sasuke: Ohhhh, yes sir, Y-Yes, your Honor. You see, a while back, we were walking down the Yellow Brick Road, and---

**Gaara: Again I say Quiet! Fool! **

Sasuke: Ohhhhhh!

Gaara: And you, Scarecrow, have the effrontery to ask for a brain? You billowing bale of bovine fodder!

Kankuro: Yes, Your Honor, I mean, Your Excellency, I mean Your Wizardry!

Gaara: Oh please do go on! FINE! I'll stick to the darn script!

Enough! Uh and you, Lion!

Kiba: (faints)

Tenten: Oh! You ought to be ashamed of yourself frightening him like that, when he came to you for help!

Gaara: (sighs) Silence! Whippersnapper! The beneficent Oz has every intention of granting...your requests!

Kiba: What's that? What'd he say?

Tenten: Oh, come on.

**Gaara: But first, you must prove yourselves worthy by performing a very small task. Bring me the broomstick of mi sister Temari…I mean The Witch of the West!**

Sasuke: B-B-B-B-B-But if we do that, we'll have to kill her to get it!

Gaara: Bring me her broomstick, and I'll grant your requests. Now, go!

Kiba: But what if she kills us first?

Gaara: I SAID GO!

**Kakashi: CUT! Ok well we'll have to work on that scene hehe…nice job…GAARA!**

**Gaara: (knocks over big had AGAIN) muhahahaha! **

**END CHAPTER 6!!!**

_**me: Well I tried 2 make this funny! Anyways sry it's been a LONG time! Hope u guys enjoyed! Plz no bad comments just good reviews! Anyways mi youtube account is going good! ****mi videos are really good…kinda! Lol! I wanna ask mi friend/editor Jesshiku-chan (check out her fanfics THEYRE AMAZING!) to draw pics of all the characters in their costumes and stuff! She'll most likely say no! but ah well! Then (if I ever get those pics) then I'll create a video for it! HAVE A NICE SUMMER EVERY1! VACATION HERE I COME!**_

_**Sry if Gaara was OOC! But I found it funny!**_

**_ youtube vids D_**

****


	7. Chapter 7: Monkey Business

Naruto in: The Wizard of Oz

**Naruto in: The Wizard of Oz!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or WOZ so yadda yadda yadda...ENJOY!**

**Me: Hey everybody! So sorry it's been like literally A YEAR! Well I have a bf and job and it's literally 1AM right now, but its summer and my boss is giving me off tomorrow! YAY! ENJOY!**

**Chapter 7: Monkey Business **

**At the Playhouse**

Sasuke: And that's the story of '_The Happening_'

Everyone: …0.0

Hinata: I-I N-never K-knew M-mother N-nature could be so mean!

Shino: -.- they killed bugs.

Naruto: Anyone scared?

Sakura: I b-bet you are N-Naruto!

Naruto: OH YAH?! PROVE IT!

Shikamaru: BOO!

Naruto: AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Lee: Spider pig, Spider pig, does whatever a Spider pig does

Ino: WHO THE HECK IS SINGING ABOUT A PIG?

Lee: …I was only trying to lighten the mood!

Chouji: eating his lunch so should we practice?

Naruto: HEY I HAVE AN IDEA!

Kiba: Not again! IT'S THE HAPPENING!!

Tenten: AH!

Naruto: -.- ANYWAYS! We should all just pretend we don't know our lines and sing a random song to piss off Kakashi-sensei. That way just MAYBE! We won't have to put on the show in 3 days.

Everyone: …OMG! THAT'S SMART!

Naruto: :) told you I have a brain!

Sasuke: could have fooled me.

Neji: Yah you're such a baka you make bugs look smart

Shino: -.- want to repeat that Neji Hyuuga?

Sakura: HAHA! SASUKE YOU'RE SOOOO FUNNY!

Ino: DANG I HATE MY DARE I CAN'T TALK TO SASUKE!

Sasuke: eh?

Ino: …T.T

Kakashi: **_walks in_** ok everyone places places! ON STAGE NOW!

Everyone: groans and walks onto the stage

Kakashi: So start at the beginning!

Shikamaru: _**winks at Hinata**_ Hey Honey! I'm home!

Hinata: Oh Henry! T-The vegetables have come along nicely and so has the chicken e-eggs.

Shikamaru: SCREW THE WORK HONEY LETS MAKE LOVE! **_picks Hinata up bridal style and runs off stage_**

**(Me: DO NOT WORRY THEY WERE JUST ACTING! I AM MAKING THIS A SHIKATEMA STORY!)**

Kakashi: Uhm Sakura would you like to sing?

Sakura: ah-hem. I pick all my skirts to be a little sexy  
Just like all my thoughts they always get a bit naughty  
When I'm out with my girls I always play a bit bitchy  
Can't change the way I am sexy naughty bitchy me

Naruto: Oooh Saku--I mean Dorothy Gail from Kansas, would you like to come put some straw back into me. If you know what I mean ;)

Sakura: Oh Scarecrow if I only had a brain. **_shrugs_**

Naruto: **_attempts to carry Sakura off the stage but struggles_** DANG SAKURA HOW MUCH DO YOU WEIGH?

Sakura: **_hits Naruto_** -.- NARUTO YOU BAKA!

Sasuke: So Tin-Man…wanna go randomly break out into dance?

Shino: no.

Sasuke: FINE THEN ILL DANCE ALONE IN MY EMO CORNER! **_storms off stage_**

Chouji: I MUST EAT ALL MY TROUBLES AWAY!! **_devours a chocolate cupcake_**

Temari: HEY THAT WAS MY CUPCAKE DIE CHOUJI DIE!! MUHAHA!

Chouji: AHHHH! **_runs off stage scared_**

Temari: YAY! I WIN AGAIN! VICTORY DANCE WITH THE FLYING MONKEYS!

Lee Neji and Temari: **_start dancing to this video_**: /watch?vkVyIFSbGsF0 (19-2000 soul child remix)

Kakashi: **_twitches claps softly_** nice dancing kids…

Naruto: YOU WANNA SEE NICE? /watch?vYNOTWJ4q84Y&featureuser (Timon and Pumba Hula Song)

Gaara: All you wiper snappers are horrible it's a disgrace! ONLY THE GREAT AND POWERFUL OZ CAN TELL YOU WHEN TO RANDOMLY BREAK OUT INTO DANCE!

Tenten: Can we break out into dance Mr. Wizard?

Gaara: …whatever **_sits on big chair_**

Tenten: YAY! COME ON KANKY SASUKE KIBA AND AKAMARU LETS GET IT STARTED!!

Kiba: Awh I don't want to dance :(

Tenten: TOO BAD!

**_they all break out into dance to the black eyed peas_**

Kakashi: **_smirks_** you know what you kids are doing SO well! I think we should move opening night to tomorrow!

Everyone: 0.0 WHAAAAT!

Kakashi: You see by wasting time this proves you are ready and can perform tomorrow evening. I'll go inform everyone else. **_disappears in a cloud of smoke_**

Everyone: **_twitch twitch_** WAY TO GO NARUTOOO!

Naruto: Eh-heh oops. .

**END CHAPTER 7**

**Me: WOOOOW! IT'S BEEN SO LONG! Sorry if it sucked! I literally worked on this until 2AM -.- nothing came to mind so that's what it may have sucked. NO BAD REVIEWS AND KEEP TUNING IN IT WILL GET BETTER I PROMISE!! ******


End file.
